metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain es una entrega de la saga Metal Gear. Su lanzamiento se produjo el 1 de septiembre de 2015 para las plataformas PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One y Microsoft Windows. Fue desarrollado por Kojima Productions; con Hideo Kojima a la cabeza ejerciendo de director, diseñador, guionista y productor. El desarrollo de este juego se confirmó el 7 de diciembre de 2012 en los Spike Video Game Awards. En la Game Developers Conference realizada en la ciudad de San Francisco en Estados Unidos el 27 de marzo de 2013, se confirmó que Metal Gear Solid V se dividiría en dos partes: un prólogo llamado Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes y The Phantom Pain. Ambos se desarrollarían en mundo abierto (aunque con pantallas de carga, como declararía Hideo Kojima días después a Eurogamer) y que también contaría con transiciones de día y noche, las cuales afectarían el desarrollo del mismo. Está ambientado en 1984, 9 años tras los acontecimientos de Ground Zeroes y 11 años antes de la trama de Metal Gear. Su subtítulo se refiere a una condición médica asociada con los amputados; cuando un individuo experimenta sensaciones, específicamente el dolor, en miembros fantasma que ya no forman parte de su cuerpo. Historia La historia transcurre tras los acontecimientos sucedidos en Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Big Boss se infiltra en el Campo Militar Omega, situado al sur de Cuba, con la misión de rescatar a Chico y a Paz Ortega Andrade, quien fue encontrada viva en la costas del Caribe y capturada por Cipher, con la sospecha de que está cumpliendo el rol de "doble agente". The Phantom Pain se sitúa 9 años después, con MSF destruida y Big Boss despertando de un coma. Al despertar descubre que le falta un brazo. Un hombre llamado Ishmael lo ayuda a escapar del hospital anglo-chipriota, que es atacado por un grupo militar desconocido matando a todos los pacientes del lugar, aparentemente para encontrar a Snake. Snake e Ishmael logran llegar hasta una ambulancia donde escapan pero chocan. Al parecer solo sobrevive Snake, que sale de la ambulancia y se encuentra con Ocelot que lo ayuda a huir. Algunos personajes que atacan el hospital parecen ser un Hombre de fuego y una joven Psycho Mantis que le controla. Big Boss y Ocelot se dirigen a Afganistán, para rescatar a la mano derecha de Snake, Kazuhira Miller, quien está siendo torturado por las fuerzas soviéticas que han invadido el país. Después de rescatar a Miller, quien ha perdido varios miembros debido a los acontecimientos de Ground Zeroes, y enfrentarse a unos nuevos supersoldados llamados Skulls fundan Diamond Dogs, la nueva Militaires Sans Frontières. Durante la Guerra en Afganistán, Snake conoce a algunos personajes como Skull Face o la francotiradora Quiet que intentó matar a Big Boss en el hospital chipriota. Posteriormente, descubren a Huey Emmerich que está trabajando con XOF y van a por él. Además este descubre lo que parece ser un nuevo Metal Gear llamado Sahelanthropus. En la base donde se estará desarrollando este arma tendremos que rescatar a Huey de las manos de Skull Face para finalmente huir de del Sahelanthropus. Snake además encontrará nuevos aliados como el perro D-Dog. Para colmo, tras llegar a África descubre la existencia de niños soldados en la zona a quienes tendrá que liberar incluyendo a su líder, Eli que será de raza blanca. Además Snake se enfrentará al Hombre de Fuego en una planta médica en la que unos auriculares son conectados a las gargantas de los muertos. Deciden ponerse en contacto con Code Talker, científico que trabajó con XOF sobre los parásitos. Así se descubrirá que Skull Face ha desarrollado un virus que afecta solamente a los hablantes de inglés. Tras esto, Snake deberá enfrentarse al Sahelanthropus en una operación conjunta junto a varios miembros de Diamond Dogs y acabar con Skull Face aunque finalmente sea Huey quien lo haga en forma de venganza. Capítulo II Empieza el capítulo 2 y se descubre que el Hombre de fuego era en realidad Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, un enemigo de Snake durante la Operación Snake Eater. También los niños que fueron salvados en el África se escapan con Eli que se lleva el Metal Gear (este no había quedado destruido del todo y es llevado a la base madre). Luego empieza otra plaga en la base madre, esta vez generada por Huey con el fin de vender el parásito al mejor postor, lo que le costó su exilio. Snake, en una de las escenas más crudas del juego, se ve obligado a matar a sus propios soldados para evitar que se propague, ya que al parecer están evolucionando. A lo largo de la aventura, Quiet se encuentra entre la venganza contra Snake y el amor y afecto que le acaba teniendo tras trabajar con él. Entonces se va. Acaba secuestrada por los soviéticos y tendremos que protegerle. Snake es envenenado por una cobra (paradójico) y por eso Quiet se ve en la obligación de hablar en inglés para atraer al piloto Pequod al lugar a través de la tormenta de arena. Quiet activa la plaga del inglés y al hacerlo se adentra en el desierto para no infectar a nadie y morir sola. Ya en el final mediante una cinta nos revelan que el protagonista no es Big Boss sino el médico que nos acompañaba y le extrajo la primera bomba que tenía Paz en su estómago. Mientras oímos el casette se escuchan tiros de fondo y Venom Snake asume su nueva identidad de ser el fantasma de Big Boss con viles intenciones, mientras se le ve ensangrentado y con la metralla en forma de cuerno totalmente salida. Personajes y reparto Curiosidades *A Snake se le incrusta un pedazo de metralla en la frente, lo que simula el cuerno de un demonio; "Men become demons" (lo cual es una forma de representar simbólicamente la transformación de Snake a villano ante el mundo). * El hecho de que el juego posea un número romano "V" hace referencia al nuevo nombre en clave de Snake: "Venom Snake" (esto mismo quiere decir que Snake es una "serpiente venenosa", peligrosa para aquel que se le acerque). Véase también *'Armas de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain' *'Misiones de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain' Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial Galería Imágenes promocionales 415924508.jpg|Demo de Fox Engine Kojima-station-02-bureau-yoji-shinkawa-06.jpg|Artes conceptuales de los personajes artworks-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain-020.jpg 6919294607 88922bdb8a z.jpg| artworks-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain-038.jpg 10372974_10152468637195638_7973604589010229423_o.jpg|Póster de Shalashaska/Ocelot 10363429_10152468637520638_2950007893824732024_o.jpg|Póster de Venom Snake O3IV4J7.jpg|Mensaje en Ground Zeroes His pic02 zoom.jpg|Tabla de comparación de Metal Gear His pic01 zoom.jpg|Tabla de comparación de Snake NJuCqsP-1-.jpg|Comparación de mapas MGSV-TGS-2014-Art-Characters.jpg|Artworks de personajes en la Tokyo Game Show de 2014 MGSV-GZ-to-TPP-Data-Transfer.jpg|Transferencia de datos GZ-''TPP'' MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Key-Art-Pablo-Uchida.jpg Bloody-Quiet-MGSV-Poster.jpg| Bloody-Quiet-MGSV-Poster-Horror-Quiet.jpg| Bloody-Quiet-MGSV-Poster-Horror-Snake.jpg| Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 11.35.14 PM.png Detrás de las cámaras posters-metal-gear-solid-v-rayon-x-e3-13-03.jpg|Póster de The Phantom Pain E3 2013 BHh 8jcCQAEu0N9.jpg|Libros de The Phantom Pain de Hideo Kojima BNq-atOCQAMT5Dm.jpg-large.jpg Kojima in Action (1).jpg Kojima in Action (5).jpg Kojima in Action (4).jpg Kojima in Action (2).jpg Kojima in Action (3).jpg BNq5CZBCAAEvN4B.jpg-large.jpg Analyse-du-trailer-de-mgsv-e3-2014-bon-011.jpg oymtpn.jpg|Gorro de pollo. 10906316_10152508273230986_947568595121498390_n.jpg| Parafernalia MGS5 E3 2013 poster.jpg|E3 2013 poster. Kojima-E3-2014-Outer-Heaven-Bag.jpg|Bolsa de Outer Heaven Bpxk MMCQAEux92.jpg|Pins de Diamond Dogs y Outer Heaven MGSV-Pamphlet-TGS-2014.jpg|Panfleto de TGS '14 Bpz2EXoCAAEgktj.jpg|Camiseta promocional E3 2014 Kojima-E3-2014-Diamond-Dogs-T-Shirt.jpg|Kojima con una camiseta de Diamong Dogs BpxeVyPCUAAQloS.jpg|Kojima con una camiseta de Outer Heaven 10421107_10152470019680638_2997001281318530066_n.jpg| MGSV-Stickers-TGS-2014.jpg|Pegatinas de TGS '14 MGSV-Pins-TGS-2014.jpg|Pines de TGS '14 MGSV-Shirts-TGS-2014.jpg|Camisetas de TGS '14 MGSV-Fulton-Balloon-TGS-2014.jpg|Tag de TGS '14 MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Pillow-Kojima.jpg|Cojín de Diamond Dogs MGSV Game Awards poster.jpg|Póster The Game Awards 2014 BBISWATCHING2.png|Póster de E3 2015 Merchandising oficial 1907413_10152566513105638_6948819342690942587_n.jpg|Punished/Venom Snake nendoroid 766766.jpg|Fundas de iPhone 6 Konami-TGS-Merchandise.jpg|Clear Files #A de Konamistyle. Konami-TGS-Merchandise-2.jpg|Clear Files #B de Konamistyle. Kojima-Station-23-Jackets-2.jpg|Chaquetas 10489762 10152549711210638 7962700458167161983 n.jpg|Punished/Venom Snake - Sneak Preview ver. Play Arts KAI de Square Enix Products. 10498530 10154347102615262 1413926802884921976 o.jpg|Punished/Venom Snake Play Arts KAI de Square Enix Products. 615214 10154347102610262 5067662338939883584 o.jpg|Skull Face Play Arts KAI de Square Enix Products. 10549776 10154347102620262 5333430269331415256 o.jpg|Quiet Play Arts KAI de Square Enix Products. Nvvnnv.jpg|"Man on Fire" Play Arts KAI de Square Enix Products. 1969265_10152566509085638_984559844888473128_n.jpg|Prototipo de Punished/Venom Snake Revolmini por Kaiyodo. blackducan1406467544.jpeg|Estatua de Punished/Venom Snake (Shinkawa ver.) por Union Creative International Ltd. 198680.jpg|Estatua de Punished/Venom Snake (Game model ver.) por Union Creative International Ltd. 10690358_10152691727070638_5274007688524784405_n.jpg|Prototipo de Punished/Venom Snake - Sneaking Suit ver. Play Arts KAI por Square-Enix Products. Play-Arts-Kai-MGS-Kid-Mantis.jpg|Prototipo de Kid Mantis Play Arts KAI por Square Enix Products. Puma-Sneaking-Boots-Prototype.jpg|Sneaking Boots de Puma. Venom-Triumph-Bonneville-VTB1-6.jpg|Tubo de escape de Venom Triumph Bonneville Venom-Triumph-Bonneville-VTB1-Box.jpg|Venom Triumph Bonneville con la caja DD Venom-Triumph-Bonneville-VTB1-5.jpg|Venom Triumph Bonneville Diamond Dogs satchel carrier. Venom-Triumph-Bonneville-VTB1-4.jpg|Venom Triumph Bonneville headlight. Venom-Triumph-Bonneville-VTB1-3.jpg|Venom Triumph Bonneville logo print. Venom-Triumph-Bonneville-VTB1-2.jpg|Venom Triumph Bonneville side profile. Venom Triumph Bonneville VTB.1.jpg|Venom Triumph Bonneville. RAZOR-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|Gafas RAZOR GEAR SOLID por J.F. Rey. DD-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|Gafas DD GEAR por J.F. Rey. HIDEO-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|Gafas HIDEO GEAR por J.F. Rey. OCELOT-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|Gafas de sol OCELOT GEAR por J.F. Rey. KAZ-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|Gafas de sol KAZ GEAR por J.F. Rey. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-J-F-REY.png|Logo de colaboración J.F. Rey/''Metal Gear Solid V'' MGSV-Diamond-Dogs-t-shirt-black.jpg|Camiseta Black Diamond Dogs MGSV-Diamond-Dogs-t-shirt-white.jpg|Camiseta White Diamond Dogs MGSV-Diamond-Dogs-t-shirts.jpg|Camisetas Diamond Dogs MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Taito-Prizes.jpg|Regalos Taito MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Taito-Cardboard-Boxes.jpg|Cajas Cardboard MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Taito-Alarm-Clock.jpg|Relojes de alarma. MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Taito-Exclamation-Mark.jpg|Luces de alerta ! MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Taito-Question-Mark.jpg|Luces de alerta ? MGSV-Claw-Crane-Prizes.jpg|Regalos Taito. MGSV-Exclamation-Mark-and-Question-Mark-Lights-Off.jpg| MGSV-Exclamation-Mark-and-Question-Mark-Lights-On.jpg| MGSV-Alarm-Clock.jpg| Sony-Walkman-NWA16-MGSV-TPP-Edition.jpg Sony-Walkman-NWA16-MGSV-TPP-Edition-Headphone-Purchase-Bonus.jpg Sony-Walkman-ZX2-MGSV-TPP-Edition.jpg Sony-Walkman-ZX2-MGSV-TPP-Edition-Picture.jpg Sony-Xperia-Z3-Tablet-Compact-MGSV-TPP-Edition.jpg Sony-Xperia-Z4-Tablet-MGSV-TPP-Edition.jpg 81eKVMUZRjL.jpg|Guía de estrategia oficial. opc_banner.jpg Vídeos The Phantom Pain VGA 2012 Trailer HD|Tráiler de estreno de The Phantom Pain. The Phantom Pain HD - Alternative Version|Versión alternativa. Phantom Pain?|Tomas de archivo de Joakim Mogren de The Phantom Pain. Official GDC 2013 Launch Trailer Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain|Tráiler de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (GDC 2013). Metal Gear Solid 5 gameplay walkthrough part 1 HD Official new developers demo walkthrough MGS 5|Jugabilidad de The Phantom Pain E3 2013 - Metal Gear Solid 5 Phantom Pain Xbox One Gameplay メタルギアソリッド5：ファントムの痛みゲーム|Tráiler E3 2013. MGSV THE PHANTOM PAIN - E3 2014 Trailer (PEGI)-0|Tráiler E3 2014. MGSV THE PHANTOM PAIN - E3 2014 GAMEPLAY DEMO (PEGI)|Demo de jugabilidad E3 2014. Official gamescom 2014 Gameplay Demo Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain New & Official Tokyo Game Show Gameplay Demo Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain|Demo de jugabilidad TGS 2014 Quiet But Not Silent - MGSV THE PHANTOM PAIN (PEGI) METAL GEAR ONLINE TRAILER Commentary - MGSV TPP|Tráiler Metal Gear Online. New & Official Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain E3 2015 Trailer - Spanish|Tráiler E3 2015. METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN EYES OF THE FOX 1|Eyes of the Fox. METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN EXTENDED E3 LIVE DEMO|Demo E3 2015. MGSV TPP - Freedom of Infiltration Gameplay Demo|Demo de jugabilidad Freedom of Infiltration. New & Official MGSV TPP gamescom trailer-0|Tráiler gamescom 2015. METAL GEAR SOLID V The Phantom Pain - Launch Trailer PS4|Tráiler de lanzamiento. Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain Accolade Trailer|Tráiler Accolade. en:Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Categoría:Videojuegos canónicos